xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Nephilim Verum
Nephilim Verum is a mysterious ginger-haired girl, a moderator who oversees the flow of time. She is the daughter of Grimoire Verum. She frequently talks about the importance of changing the future through the power of will - change is like a ripple through time - a butterfly effect. Xenosaga Episode I Nephilim first appears when Shion Uzuki sees the Zohar Emulator for the first time onboard the Woglinde, and when Shion is almost killed by a Gnosis. Later she appears in Shion's dreams warning her about Andrew Cherenkov's condition. ]] Nephilim introduces herself to Shion in the Encephalon. Shion was the only one able to see Nephilim until she and the party arrived at Encephalon where everybody can normally see her. In the Encephalon, along with Febronia, Nephilim warns the party about U-DO and the awakening of the "true form of KOS-MOS." What she's talking about is currently unknown. In the ending, when the Elsa is crashing into Second Miltia, Nephilim's voice asks chaos, "What will you do?" ''Xenosaga Episode II On the Dämmerung, Nephilim appears as a vision to Shion and tells Shion that she must go to Miltia to set Febronia's sisters, Cecily and Cathe, free.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnWZ8Jasc0E Xenosaga Episode III In Episode III, Abel is shown briefly appearing before Shion Uzuki and Dr. Juli Mizrahi scribbling a picture of Nephilim. In order to fully stop Zarathustra, which had gone out of control due to the collective minds that was gathered by Wilhelm previously, Mary Magdalene releases the seal to chaos's power and together with Nephilim, KOS-MOS and Abel, chaos attempts to bring those wills back to Lost Jerusalem, back to the origin of time. Etymology "Nephilim" is the name of the race of giants referred to in the Bible. According to the Book of Enoch and the Bible, the Nephilim were the offspring of the "sons of God" who descended to Earth and cohabited with the "daughters of men." This was one of the reasons for the Great Flood. Nephilim means "watchers," or "those who have come down," although Nephila also means "Orion" in Aramaic. This alludes to an extraterrestrial influence. Trivia * Every time Shion sees Nephilim, a cross is seen swinging back and forth similar to the cross animation sequence that appears every time Fei Fong Wong sees himself as a child in Xenogears. A notable similarity is that she very much resembles a young Elly from Xenogears. This is further shown in that Abel appears to be drawing a picture of a girl who looks something like Nephilim. :*This once led to speculation that Nephilim is a part of Shion (as Id was a part of Fei), until Xenosaga: A Missing Year gave Nephilim a definitive origin, as the daughter of Grimoire Verum. Gallery Nephilim2719.png|Model. Mod.png|Nephilim in the anime. Verum.png|Nephilim and Grimoire. Neph.png|Nephilim on Rennes-le-Château, Lost Jerusalem. FJchaos.png|chaos and Nephilim. Ne1.png|Nephilim in the ending of Episode III. Ne2.png|Nephilim in the ending of Episode III. Ne3.png|Nephilim in the ending of Episode III. Nephilim.jpg|''Episode III''. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Female characters